


The Fixer Upper

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Cordelia likes fixer uppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Fixer Upper  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Allen Francis Doyle/Cordelia Chase  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 283  
>  **Summary:** Apparently Cordelia likes fixer uppers.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 11](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1760871.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/648641/648641_original.jpg)

Cordelia watched in silence as Doyle carried the heavy boxes into the room. She knew she shouldn’t stare but no matter how hard Cordy tried she couldn’t stop. 

His hair was damp around the edges of his collar, his eyes were bright as he teased, “What do you have in here rocks?”

Her soft laughter echoed around the room as she tossed back her hair and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. She was using her patented ‘get a boy to notice you’ moves. _Why was she doing that?_ Her eyes widened and her mouth parted in a rush of air. _She liked Doyle?_ She shook her head. There was no way that was possible. _Was it?_ From the moment they had met she had known he was a fixer upper and that was something she didn't want to ever have to go through again especially not after the fiasco in Sunnydale that shall remain nameless.

But she had to admit there was something about Doyle, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on but somehow he was beginning to appeal to her in ways she never thought he would.

Their eyes met and held and she couldn’t look away. It was almost as if this was the first time she was actually seeing him. And honestly she liked what she saw. A soft sound escaped her throat before she swallowed hard and admitted to herself... She more than liked it.

“Would you like to get a drink?” His accent was thicker when he was nervous. “With me?” He added quickly just in case it wasn’t plain enough.

Cordy was almost as surprised as he was when she whispered, “Yes.”


End file.
